It has long been recognized that a pair of pitch rams, one ram connected between each of the two push rams physically connecting the dozer blade to the vehicle, will provide pitch capability. However, the two pitch rams must be extended and retracted in unison, i.e. at the same rate, in order to preclude the introduction of unintended tilting. Similarly, it has been recognized that the elongation and shortening of only one actuator connected between one push arm and the blade will effect a raising and lowering of the adjacent corner of the blade. However, an arrangement that maintains the desired independence between pitch and tilt and which provides precise and accurate pitching has been a problem.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a means for pitch and tilt control of a dozer blade which permits precise and accurate movement, which is unaffected by the application of external forces on the blade, which is relatively simple and economical to construct and maintain, and which is useable in virtually any material or under a wide variety of soil conditions while at all times maintaining the same operational and response characteristics.